


Character Concept - An Alchemist Tale - Winry

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Illustration-inspiration Galore [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a character concept for my friend and beta Zilsepam. It’s for her story <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9687125/1/An-Alchemist-s-Tale">An Alchemist'sTale</a>, It’s a pretty darn amazing FMA AU based on fairy tales that's located over at FF.Net. </p><p>I can’t get enough if this fic. XD</p><p>The coloring… well I just did it from no source (ha-ha) and the drawing was sketched and painted directly on iPad… except the crimson flower in the background, that’s created in Illustrator and transferred into Photoshop. What can I say? I really don’t have time to sit in front of my computer and draw to my heart’s content. </p><p>Hope you like it Zil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Concept - An Alchemist Tale - Winry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ec_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec_writes/gifts).




End file.
